The end
by Halo1234
Summary: When a Doctor from California is flown in to help FEMA in ATL and abandoned by her fellow doctors after the city is over run by walkers she is saved by a quiet group from the country, after helping a young boy the quiet group quickly expands and she finds her self in a love/ hate relationship with a gruff biker. completely AU. daryl/oc sorry for bad summary
1. saving grace

When Ella had been sent to the FEMA camp to help those affected by the out break she'd been throughly lied to. She had been reassured that a vaccine would be waiting for them in Atlanta, to help the sick and protect the remaning population. She shook her head at the memory of the head of the hospital board lieing to her face as he stepped on to the roof of the hospital heading towards her awaiting helicopter.

_"Dr. Martin to what do I owe the pleasur?" Howard Rothchild head of the board at Cedar Sinai Hospital asked as he exited his office large duffle bag in hand, motioning for her to follow him._

_"Why are we being sent to the FEMA camps in Atlanta?" Ella asked following him to the stair way._

_"To vaccinate the sick, and to help those who are not." he replied simply as they quickly made their way up the stairs._

_"I'm a surgeon. as a matter of fact I am head of your cardio program." Ella huffed her black and pink nike's taking steps two at time to keep pace with him._

_"Listen this is all hands on deck we are in a state of emergency, I did not choose where you were being sent the goverment did." He stated pausing at the door that led to the roof, the beating blades of a helicopter could clearly be herd through the thick doors. "Pack comfortable clothing, extra shoes, surgical supplies, and i suggest bringing some kind of gun." he added, the last part in a whisper_

_"But sir." Ella started but was cut off by Howards hand lifting up to silence her._

_"Dr. Martin I assure you in just a few weeks you'll be back here saving lives and enjoying the beautiful california weather. But until then stay safe and be on your flight this evening." With that he yanked open the door and headed to the helicopter shooting her a fleeting look over his shoulder "Don't forget that gun Doctor."_

She couldn't help but feel foolish for believing him, red flags should have went up when he told her to pack a gun. She'd been even more surprised when the group of Doctors she'd been with had left her for dead in an attempt to save them selves. She'd been their **BAIT**. She'd managed to escape the city with her medical bag, and back pack. She'd picked up a rifle and a glock off a dead solider, and some ammo off another. After making her way out of the city she'd managed to get lost in the woods and if it hadn't been for Otis she would surely be dead. Not sitting on the porch of the old farm house sipping tea while Hershel watched the wind blow the long grass in the pasture.

"Quiet day" Hershel observed

"Too quiet" Ella replied pulling sitting her cup down and pulling her kneese to her chest. "I want to thank you for all your hospitality" Hershel nodded a silent response as his eyes focused on something in the distance and he stood up.

"Walkers" He mummbled nodding to Ella to make her way in to the house.

"That is not a walker, walkers only run when chasing food." Ella replied stepping next to him at the railing of the wrap around porch.

"HELP! HELP!" the calls sent Ella on a sprint toward the pasture, quickly jumping the fence and coming face to face with a man in a sheriff's uniform carrying a bleeding boy.

"Was he bit?" Hershel asked pushing Ella behind him and standing boldly between her and the man

"He was shot, by your man" The man replied breathlessly "Said to find Dr. Martin and Hershel"

Hershel nodded to Ella who quickly snapped in to Doctor mode. Grabbing the boy from the sheriff and running towards the house where Maggie stood with the door open.

"Maggie grab my medical bag and get clean sheets, Patricia run a line" Ella replied walking quickly through the house blood dripping across the wood floor as she made her way in to a spotless white room and laying the boy on the bed. Yanking the pillow from behind his head she pulled the case off and tossed it to the side folding it neatly and pressing it to the wound as Patrica pulled his arm out and went to work on getting his I.V. started.

"Here you go Elle." Maggie replied entering the room and handing her the black duffle bag, Ella quickly began digging through pulling out a packaged syringe, and several bottles. Carefully injecting fluid from each bottle in to the I.V. before pulling out her stethoscope and listening to his chest, and pushing around on his abdomen.

"Is he gonna be alright?" a breathless Otis asked as he stood in the door way with the sheriff and another man holding a shot gun.

"He'll be alright." Ella reassured as she took another vile from her black bag, and looked at the Sheriff "This your boy?" she asked earning a nodd in response "His mama alive?" another nodd.

"She should be here" Ella added before injecting the milky looking liquid in to the I.V. and turning down the drip Patricia stood holding the bag up right next to her watching Ella's moves carefully.

"I'll get her, where's your group?" Maggie said, earning a glare from Hershel who stood in the corner of the room. The man with the rifle quickly explained before Maggie set out on her way.

"What kinda Doctor are you any way?" The man with the rifle asked as he watched Ella remove a scalpe from her bag and cut back some of the flesh from the wound giving her self more room to work, and a better view of what she was dealing with.

"Cardiothorasic surgeon" Ella replied simply as she pulled bits of bullet fragment out of the boys chest cavity, before looking to Hershel "You wanna get over here and help me Doc?"

"Oh no little lady your the only Doctor in this room" Hershel replied but stepped over to watch her work.

"the vetrinary sciences are similar to -" Ella started but was cut off by the man with the shot gun

"Enough with the idle chit chat bull shit and get to saving Carl!" He exclaimed poining the shot gun at her

"Shane!" the sheriff exclaimed pushing the rifle down

"Sir what in the fuck do you think I am doing?" Ella asked calmly as she contiued to work, this time Hershel handed her a package from the black duffle, Ella tore it open quickly and threaded the C shaped needle, before pressing the flap of skin down she cut and begining to suture him. Uniform little X's closed the now U shaped wound. She dressed it with clean Goss and looked at Hershel.

"I'm gonna need Maggie to take me up to that pharmacy she was talking about. He's going to need antibiotics" Ella explained as Hershel nodded on, Ella stood up and wiped her hands on the black dickies scrub pants she was wearing and took the I.V. bag from Patrica and motioned for the group to leave the room. "Sheriff why don't you stay here with me for just a second" Ella said as she removed a small painting from the wall and hung the I.V. bag from the small nail protruding from the dry wall.

"Name's Rick Grimes" the Sheriff said extending her a blood covered hand, Ella shook it genuinely and looked him sternly in the eyes, she could easily see he was a man of conviction trying to stand tall in a collapsing world.

"Dr. Elaina Martin." She said as she released his hand again whiping her hands on the scrub pants. "So let's go through this quickly before his mother arrives. I don't do well with histerics." Ella added pulling her long inky black hair in to a fluffy bun while motioning to Carl "I cleaned out the debris, removed what was left of the shell it appears that something slowed the bullet down thankfully. There wasn't any internal damage that I could see and while he lost alot of blood his pressure has been holding. I've put him under mild sedation, given painkillers, and an antibiotic that should help fend off any infection until we can get him something from the pharm-"

"CARL!" a thin dark haired woman exclaimed bursting in the room with Shane close behind her

"Ma'am I'm gonna need you to remain calm." Ella said holding her hand up to silence the woman

"Remain calm? who the fuck do you think you are telling to remain calm" the woman asked stepping in Ella's face

"Lori she's the Doctor." Rick explained causing Lori to step back and look her over as Rick pulled her in to his arms.

"Martin, looks like there's about 11 in 3 vechiles." Hershel said looking at her directly, Ella pinched the bridge of her nose and thought for a second before motioning for Hershel to stand by her side.

"Hershel this is your farm you tell them what to do but I'll need to monitor the boy for three days, past that is up to you." Ella said as Hershel nodded smirking slightly at the fact he and the doctor stayed mostly on the same page about things.

"You the groups leader?" Hershel asked looking pointedly at Rick, who nodded a solem yes in return.

"Set up camp on the side of the house, keep control of your people and I'll do the same for mine." Hershel said sternly as Maggie walked in the room followed by a small asian man

"Elle daddy said you needed to go to the pharmacy, this man here Glenn and another one from their group are going to escort us for our safety" Maggie stated almost sounding bitter at the prospect of needing men to protect them

"Let's get goin then, only a few hours before dark" Ella said before looking at Hershel and leaning close and whispering "Monitor for fever and bleeding do not let the parents know" Hershel nodded and patted her on the back.


	2. mind your own

**a/n hello lovely readers, i hope you are enjoying this so far. I know this seems like its sticking with the plot line but you'll see the differences soon. any who read and review. :-)**

* * *

"Maggie, I'm just gonna clean up real quick" Ella said earning a nodd from Maggie who stood with Glenn and another man who was wearing a flannel shirt and leather vest. She quickly made her way up the stairs and in to the bathroom upon hearing the lock click she let her self slide to the floor and take every thing that had just happened in. Her hands were shaking just like they had after her first surgery, she shook her head and stood up looking at her self in the full length mirror. She could see where the boys blood had soaked in to her t-shirt and scrubs.

_so much for black hiding everything._

She removed her black watch and scrubbed her hands and arms with antibacterial soap and splashed some water on her face before looking at her self again, her sloppy bun had held her thick hair sufficently enough and her dark tanned skin held tired bags under her lime eyes. She looked much older than the girl she'd seen in the mirror months earlier. Taking a deep breath she exited the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

"You think we'll need more than two bags?" Maggie asked holding up two empty large duffle bags

"No" Ella replied extending her hand to the asian man "Dr. Elaina Martin, call me Ella"

"Glenn" he replied smiling and shaking her extended hand before she turned to the other

"Daryl" He quipped shortly ignorning her extended hand.

"We're gonna ride up there i got the horses all done up, figured you could ride with him" Maggie said nodding to Daryl "While I take lead"

"Sounds good" Ella replie walking over to the umbrella stand by the door and grabbing a machete and heading out, Maggie doing the same while Glenn loaded his rifle and followed. Daryl shook his head and checked to make sure his cross bow was secured to his back before following the path the three had taken.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Glenn on the horse behind Maggie, and looked at Ella who extended her arm to help him up. He slapped it away causing her to roll her eyes.

"You gonna walk?" She asked

"No, your gonna scoot yer' lil girly ass back can't protect yer' ass if I can't see whats comin'" Daryl replied shortly

"What ever." Ella mummbled scooting back and letting him on, she wraped her free arm around his waist and gripped the machete with the other as they started off on to the dark trail in the woods. He couldnt help but notice the trembling of her hand that was around his waist

_damn city bitch, shakin' like she's gon piss her self._

Ella counted in her head and tried to keep her breathing steady, she'd been riding the horses since she'd entered Hershel's group but this was the first time she'd been on one with a man and she couldn't help the memories that haunted her.

_She laughed brightly as they road down the trail in to the grassy pasture near the lake on her grandfathers property. Excitment coarsed through her vein's, she knew she shouldn't be out there with him. Everyone of her friends from the small town had warned her about his reputation, but he'd sweet talked her in to a ride after he'd finished his job of cleaning out the barn. she simply couldnt resist. He quietly dismounted and helped her down before tieing the horse to a low handing tree limb. _

_"you sure are a sweet little thing, how old are ya now?" he asked lighting up a cigarette and looking her over she had on pink cotton shorts and a white tank with matching flip flops, her hair was braided down her back._

_"15" She lied, 13 but he didn't have to know that. Her mother had always told her she looked older, and she prided her self in it._

_"oh so your an experienced woman of the world, big ol' city girl" he mocked his southern accent taking a rude tone. "Bet chu got lot's of boy friends at home" he asked grabbing her and pulling her close, tossing his cigarette in to the grass and groaping at her through her clothes._

_"What? no?" she said panicing slightly, trying to pull away from his strong grip "I've never had a boy friend" she admitted, her face flushing red_

_"oh so your fresh meat. all mine for the pickin'" he said shoving her to the ground and ripping her cotton short's off. She cried out for help but they were to far from the house and no one came. When he was finished with her he spit in her face before taking the horse and heading back to the barn. She'd covered her self the best she could and headed back to the house. Her mom met her at the door face filled with anger, she'd quietly explained what happened and her mothers expression had angered even more before she reached back and slapped her. Cutting her cheek slightly with the large diamond she wore._

_"Alway's getting your self in to trouble Elaina" She hissed through gritted teeth "Go clean up and tell no one of this! ever!"_

_"But.." She started_

_"But nothing, you are a dirty embarassment"_

"Why you shakin' girl?" Daryl asked looking slightly over his shoulder at her, his eye brows furrowed in confusion as he patted her hand lightly. A kind gestuer she never expected from a man like him.

"Adrenaline's running off from the surgery" She lied pulling her hand from around his wasit and fingering the small scar on her cheek. A friend in the plastic's department had promised to fix it before the out break, now it was to late. She mentally smacked her self for not taking him up on the offer sooner.

"We're here." Maggie said as they exited the trail directly behind a large white building. Both men hopped off the horses and led them to a post, tieing them up and quickly checking the area.

"I don't see any walker's but let's be quick." Glenn said as Daryl nodded in agreeance. Maggie and Ella both hopped off the horses and followed Daryl in to the back door of the pharmacy, it looked as if it had been frozen in time everything still neatly in place. Daryl and Glenn checked the isles and motioned it was clear for the two girls to go grab what they needed. Maggie tossed a bag to Ella who hopped over the half door and entered in the pharmacy. She quickly read bottles and threw them in to her bag, dumped an entire box of packaged syringes in to the bag before moving on, she giggled happily to her self when she found some I.V. bags on a back shelf tossing them in to the bag too.

She froze when she rounded the corner to the next isle, there stood what appeared to be the pharmacist snarling at her his rotting teeth snapping at her in excitment, her voice was caught in her throat as she attempted to shout for help. Her gripped tightened on the machete just as she prepared to swing an arrow burst through his skull sending decaying matter all over her.

"yer lucky I saved yer ass city girl" Daryl said as he watched her sink to the floor her tanned skin paling immediately.

"Shit Elle ya okay?" Maggie asked rushing over to her

"just a little smelly" Ella replied grabbing at some papers on the counter and wiping her face off with them.

"she ain't never killed one ya know" Maggie said looking at Daryl and Glenn .

"Shit why didn't cha say so I'd like watchin' ya pop your cherry" Daryl laughed and smacked Glenn in the chest who just looked at her in pity.

"I've killed some one before." Ella defended as she stood up and contiued to read and grab bottles shoving them in to the nearly full bag

"Slip of tha knife in surgery don't count city girl" Daryl said as Maggie and Glenn went back to gathering supplys from the front of the store.

"It does too when its a child." Ella admitted looking him defiantly in the eye, before she knew it Daryl had her arm holding the machete pinned over her head and her back pressed against a shelf

"You gon let Carl die?" He asked his breath hot on her face "You think it's funny when kids die?" he added harshly

"no, the child I killed seized while i was doing a valve replacement. The sutures didn't hold the valve blew and he bleed out." Ella explained quickly Daryl dropped her arm and gave her a shove.

"That the only person you ever killed?" He asked tossing her a box of laytex gloves, she caught it and shoved it in the bag

"no there were many." Ella replied her eyes lighting up slightly at the sight of birth control pills, shoving the entire shelf of them in the bag earing a qirked eye brow from Daryl "What you wanna bring a baby in to this world?"

"Any one purpose?" He asked watching her pick up a plastic bag shoving a small book in it and dumping bottles of painkillers in to it, until the bag was full. He watched as her face contorted at the question, she shoved the bag in the duffle added clean goss and dressing to the bag before closing it for good.

"Well?" he prodded

"Yes." She replied simply before walking away from him towards Maggie and Glenn

"Got us enough body washes, tampons, shampoos, and other necessity's to last at least 6 months" Maggie smiled proudly before leaning close to Ella "and some condoms" Ella couldn't help but snort a laugh

"I grabbed birth control!" Ella replied causing the two to fly in to a fit of laughter. In the few weeks she'd been at Hershel's Ella and Maggie had gotten close, Ella couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd ever had a close friend like Maggie and although it took the end of the world to find her she appreciated it.

Glenn shook his head and resisted the urge to laugh with him, only two sick women would be thinking of sex in an apocalypse. He'd assumed Ella was a little sick seeing as her job before all of this was to cut people opened, but he didn't expect Maggie to rank right up there with her.

* * *

Hershel had been scoping out the new group, they seemed retalively safe. Well all except the man with one hand who kept slinging racial slurs at the solitary black man.

"What's his problem?" Hershel asked as Rick and Shane appeared at his side on the deck.

"well that one's a redneck and that ones black. Natural born enemies" Shane replied with a snort earning a glare from Rick

"Lost his hand cause of T-Dog" Rick replied simply "How'd you end up with the doctor she don't seem to be one of your's" he observed

"Otis found her, couple Walkers had her cornered in the woods. saved her and brough her back her. " Hershel answered before looking at the two "The FEMA team she'd been with left her for bait, another doctor shoved her down to save them selves."

Rick and Shane nodded and turned to watch their group set up camp with Hershel. "We're good people" Rick stated "Maybe after all this we can work something out about staying here"

"We'll see what kind of people you are and then decide that one. Don't question me though, this is my land my farm" Hershel said sternly "Got a few rules around here"

"Oh yeah? And what would those be?" Shane asked quirking an eye brow at the older man who now sat on the front swing his hands folded in his lap still watching the group.

"You carry your own weight, no guns, stay as quiet as you can at all times, never lead a walker back here, and most importantly stay out of my barn." Hershel replied looking Shane dead in the eye's before standing up and heading toward the door pausing and looking back at the two "and mind your own."


	3. damage attempt 2

**A/N hey guys so I wanna thank you for all the follows! i loved waking up to that in my inbox, a little disappointed on the amount of reviews but hey maybe we can get some more on this chapter. Also for some reason I am having some spell correct issueshen ever i can find my product key. I hope you don't mind I am trying to reinstall word w Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rick took a long breath and looked at Shane who gripped the white washed railing of the deck so hard you could hear a slight cracking in the nights silence. Beads of sweat had been gathering at the brim of his hat for some time and he'd finally broken down and taken it off, wiping the sweat away with his for arm smearing some of Carl's blood across his face in the processes. Through everything he'd had yet to wash it off.

"What now?" Shane asked his tone impatient "How do we know it's safe here?"

"We don't." Rick replied simply "Is any where safe any more?" he questioned back as he was met with Shane's angry glare

"I told you to not let him come hunting with us" Shane said poking at Rick's chest his tone low and angry

"let's not go placing blame here it was an accident" Rick replied while guilt wracked his stomach.

"Yeah an accident alright. Did the deer have six fucking leg's?" Shane asked his eye brows raised and throwing his arms up.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, we'll deal with all of that once Carl is better" Rick said resting a hand on his long time friends shoulder "This place right now is as good as any, it's gated, there's food, water, and a doctor. A surgeon non the less. That fat bastard as you call him coulda left us standing there in the woods with a bleedin' kid as walker bait." Shane shook his head throwing his rifle over his shoulder and stomping away to the rest of the group.

"Sheriff." a small young blonde said as she stepped from her spot in the shadows of the porch startling Rick "We're good people. Otis never meant to hurt your boy, he'da brough you back to save your child weather Dr. Martin was here or not." She said nervously rubbing her hands together as Rick nodded for her to contiue "You see daddy's a vet and well he'da tried to save him too. We're alright, your friend he don't have to worry about us. _We have to worry about you, and the convictions your group carries._"

"I'm Rick, Rick Grimes." Rick said earning a small smile from the doe eye'd young girl "and you see we're good people too, some a little more hot headed than others" he added nodding to Shane who now stood with Merle

"I'm Beth Greene, and just remember Sheriff hot heads tend to explode" She said before walking past him and towards the stall where Maggie was leading them in.

* * *

Ella hopped off the horse as they entered the stall's her left arm looped through the duffle bag, and her right still clutching the machete. She nodded a smile to Maggie and quickly thanked Daryl and Glenn for going with them before heading back towards the house smiling brightly at Beth as she passed her. She'd just reached the front steps when she was spun around by a strong hand on her shoulder. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths from fear before she realized she was face to face with Daryl.

"Who was it?" he questioned in a low whisper his breath hot on her cheek as he whispered to here ear

"it doesn't matter" She replied turning to walk away but being yanked back to him.

"Was it tha person who gave ya these?" He asked running his fingers over the three perfectly round scars at the nape of her neck.

"Those are non of your business" She hissed smacking his hand away and shoving him back "You stay away from me!" she exclaimed causing his group to stare, Maggie to rush over and Hershel to appear in the door way.

"What's goin' on here?" Hershel asked as he stepped out of the door and Ella immediately went to his side glaring at Daryl the entire time.

"Daryl?" Rick asked stepping towards them

"It's nothing dumb redneck was just sticking his nose in my business!" Ella exclaimed before stomping in the house

"Who ya callin' a dumb redneck you stuck up city bitch" Daryl snarled in reply as Ellas arm stuck out the screen door her middle finger shanking at him.

"Daryl!" Rick exclaimed stomping up to him grabbing him by the upper arm and dragging him over to the camp the other's had been setting up "What is your problem?" he asked

"You watch your own Sheriff" Hershel warned as he put his arm around Maggie pulling her close and leading her inside the house, the door closing with a loud thud.

"i saved that stupid bitch from a walker, dumb broad couldn't even answer a simple fuckin' question" Daryl replied his face flushed as he roughly shrugged off Rick's hand

"What'd ya ask her ass?" Merle asked a sick smirk crossing his face as he appeared at his brother's side "if ya wanted er to treat yer herpes you shoulda asked her bitch ass at the pharmacy" Daryl stomped off over to where Merle had set up there tent tossed his crossbow inside before following it in.

"you keep him away from that doctor" Rick warned Merle who licked his dirty lips and shrugged

"I'll do what I can sheriff" Merle replied a hint of sarcasm dripping from his words as he walked away over to the tent.

* * *

Ella shrugged it off before walking in to the room where Carl lay with his eye's open and Lori whipsering lovingly in to his ear. A pang of jealously came over Ella as a shiver went down her spine at the thought of her mother. She dug pulled out the box of laytex gloves and slipped them on before grabbing her stethoscope and walking over to the two.

"I'm Dr. Martin" Ella said looking Carl and smiling lightly. His eye's were heavy from the sedation and the pain killers but she could tell he understood "Do you think you can sit up a little and drink something?" Ella asked before looking at Lori "How long has he been up?"

"Woke up bout 15 minutes after you left" Lori replied and Ella nodded

"Tough guy you got here" Ella said as Carl pushed him self up slightly and Lori slid a thick stiff pillow under his back wincing at the sound of him moaning slightly in pain.

"Some one bring me a glass of cool water" Ella shouted through the house as she began digging through the duffle bag pulling out the bag she'd filled with pain killers and a bottle filled with oval yellow pills. "Carl I'm gonna give you a shot in your I.V. for nausea but the antibiotics and pain killers you'll have to take orally." Carl and Lori both nodded as Patrica appeared in the door way holding a tray with a glass of water and what appeared to be broth. Ella grabbed the glass and helped Carl drink while pressing the stethoscope to his chest and listing for a moment before handing him two of the yellow oval pills "These are the antibiotics, and this is a pain killer" she asked digging through the bag pulling out a white oval pill with a v stamped on it. Lori grabbed her wrist before she she could hand Carl the pain killer.

"How do you know what that is?" Lori questioned

"It's a vicodin, 5mg" Ella replied giving Carl the pill then pulling out the pill identification book from the bag

"Sorry, I got that whole mama bear thing goin' on today"

"I would too." Ella replied as she sat in the chair next to the bed and pulled the sheet back checking the dressing and pressing on the boys abdomen "No apendix?"

"how'd you know?" Lori asked looking over Carl's stomach for a scar

"Can't feel it" Ella replied simply grabbing her hand and placing it lightly near the right side of his rib cage and pressing "Feels like an air bubble when it's gone, I'd say about 10 months because after a year it starts to feel normal again. good Doctor though no scar, can't say the same about this though" she said motioning to his bandage.

"What kind of surgeon were you before all of this?" Lori asked as she stroked Carl's hair and the two women watched as his eyes slowly drifted closed

"I was a cardiothorasic surgeon." Ella said as she ran her hand over the back of her neck lightly fingering the three scars. Before looking out the window catching a glimpse of Daryl and man with a missing hand talking near a large oak tree, her face flushed and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Merle piss ya off?" Lori asked following Ella's gaze

"Merle?" Ella questioned

"stumpy" Lori laughed lightly

"Oh no, the dumb redneck did" Ella replied chuckling at Lori's impression of Merle holding her arm up her hand comepletely down and a dumb expression on her face

"Ah Daryl, Merle's brother." Lori said shaking her head "He's an okay man, just a little damaged"

"he ain't the only one."


	4. the quiet before the storm

**A/N I dont know what is going with ffn but it is not showing chapter three so hopefully i'll post number 4 and it will show number 3. cause you know thats apparently how things work in this crazy mixed up world. :-) I dunno if i like this one its alot of filler and kinda fluffy but the angst will come back in the next one I just had to get Merle on her side some how.**

* * *

Ella and Maggie sat on the roof of the farm house rifle between the two as they passed the small bottle of Jim Bean back and fourth, they'd watched the sky go from a blazing pink to a smoky black in just an hours time. The silence between the two was comfortable neither pushing the other to talk, Ella was sure no one had any idea where they were. Hershel's heavy foot steps could be herd as he paced the porch watching the new comers trying to get a feel on who they are.

"Why'd you be come a Doctor?" Maggie asked finally breaking the silence

"Doctors are strong" Ella replied taking a long swig from the bottle "Suregons are respected. I was never either of those things before I went to medical school" she replied honestly her voice rough from the long day.

"I think your strong, and hell we respect ya here looks like your moving up the social ladder" Maggie joked taking the bottle and taking a swig

"Hey you chicken heads ya mind if I join yer asses for a drink?" Merle asked as he stood from his place on top of the RV sending a dirty grin at the two before holding up a bottle "Got ma self a brand new bottle here itchin to be shared with some purdy ladies"

"Yeah what ever get up here stumpy" Ella replied and Maggie let out a drunk giggle as Merle pulled him self up on to the roof shooting a fleeting glance behind him making sure no one watched where he was going.

"Been talkin' to Lori I see" He laughed placing the bottle between his knee's and cracking it open with his good hand before taking a long pour of it and passing it to Ella who wiped the mouth piece before taking a drink and passing it to Maggie who shook her head no while looking in to the pasture with a pair of binoculars.

"You mind if I look at that?" Ella asked motioning to his poorly bandaged wound.

"Oh yeah sure doc go on a head" he said holding it out to her as he took another long slug, his large pupils didn't go unnoticed by Ella. She slowly un wrapped the bandage and the smell of burnt rotting flesh caused her to gag.

"Jesus" Ella and Maggie breathed at the same time

"ain't no god here ladies." Merle said as he leaned over Ella who'd begun to pick at the wound pulling off bits of infected flesh, and picked up the rifle. "This here is a real nice gun." he slurred not flinching when she squeezed and a large glob of push poured easily from the end of his arm.

"Come on you stupid redneck lets get you inside and fix this shit up" Maggie said as she watched Ella's face contort as she examined the wound before leading him through the small window and down the stairs in to the room where Carl lay asleep, and Lori was perched on an arm chair next to him.

"What's goin' on? what are you doing with that ass?" She asked cursiouly as Ella layed a sheet across the small across the small wooden desk and sat Merle down placing his arm on it before grabbing a few supplies from her medical bag

"How's your boy?" Merle asked as he took another slug from the bottle before offering it to Lori, who raised her hand in decline

"He's fine Merle, I see your in a particularly good mood" Lori snipped

"He's high, probably drunk too" Ella replied a slightly slurring her words as she pulled the chair from next to Carl's bed and sat next to Merle.

"you need help Elle?" Maggie asked with a yawn

"Nah I'll be up in a bit" Ella replied as Maggie left the room swaying slightly sining some random country song to her self. "I'm gonna cut you and i swear to god if you punch me i will gut you" Ella warned lookin at Merle who gave her a toothy grin and a shrug.

"Your an asshole" Merle said with a laugh as Ella began to cut away the infected flesh, placing the scalpel down she picked up a fresh syringe and removed it from its packaged before sticking it in the end of his arm and pulling the plunger watching as the vile filled with thick green pus.

"My god that can not be good" Lori said stepping over to the two, Ella shook her head now emptying the syringe on to the sheet and repeating the process a few times.

"looks like snot." Merle observed as he contiued to drink "Hey you got any morphine in that doctor bag of yours?"

"No, shut up." Ella replied as she opened another syringe and filled it with a slightly yellow liquid injecting it in to his arm.

"Watch it I'll slap your ass city girl" Merle warned his drunken toothy grin still plastered on his face

"no you won't I just saved your life." Ella quipped as Lori dug through the duffle bag filled with supplys pulling out come clean goss and an ace bandage "Thank you" Ella smiled at her and taking the supplys quickly wrapping his arm

"saved my life, it was just a little infected, little infection never hurt any one" Merle slurred Ella grabbed his upper arm close to his arm pit and pinched causing him to lean over in agony, dropping the bottle of jack to the floor and grabbing his chest.

"That is the main artery to your arm it is also one of the main blood supplys to your heart. If the infection spread this far up your arm it would infect your blood and kill you" Ella replied releasing her grip "It's also where a good amount of lymph nodes and nerves are located hence the chest pain and the inabiliy to move. Tomorrow when your all bright shiny and sober we are gonna stick your arm in some boiling water and it's just gonna be a fucking blast for all of us so maybe you should save some of those drugs your high on for then."

Ella stood up and walked over to the duffle bag dug through it reading a few lables befoer tossing Merle a full bottle of purple pills that looked like M&M's. "Take these every four hours and you may just survive yet."

"I like yew, yer a little sick in the head" Merle slurred as he stood up and headed out the door stumbling through the house and out the front, Ella assumed he was heading back to their camp

"lord that man is scary" Ella replied looking wide eyed at Lori

"they should of left him on that roof." Lori said nodding in agreement "Cut off his own hand with a damn hack saw and Burnt it on the stove of the RV with out even flinching."

"fuck" Ella winced

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" Lori asked a kind tone coming over her voice

"Yeah sure" Ella replied balling up the sheet and cleaning up the desk area

"I saw those burn marks on your back when you leaned over to help him." she paused and looked at the ground "what are those from?" Ella sighed rubbing a hand over her face before pulling the bedroom door closed, and looking Lori in the eye.

"I'll tell you but on one condition" Ella said and Lori nodded "You never repeat a word of it and you don't look at me any differently."

"yeah... yeah" Lori stumbled over the words as she sat back down in the arm chair as Ella began the long hard story.

* * *

Rick and Daryl had been on a silent search for Merle for nearly an hour when he stummbled out of the house and tripped down the stairs of the porch, shit eating grin plastered across his face a drunken and stoned gaze shown in his glassed over his eyes.

"I told you to stay out of the house unless you were invited in!" Rick scolded as they helped him towards the camp.

"I was invited in ya fackin' idiot." Merle slurred

"By who?" Daryl questioned as they sat Merle on a log next to the fire

"i found the two chicken heads sittin' up on the roof drankin' so I asked if I could join and you known i'm so damn cute they said yes" Merle slurred attemping to rub his freshly bandaged stump across his face "Oh yeah that ain't there no more" Merle added tossing a glare at T-dog who shook his head in return.

"who did this?" Rick asked grabbing his stump and looking at the clean bandage and the face it no longer smelt like a rotting walker

"The good doctor." Merle replied "you know pus it looks like shitty green jello, damn thing had at least half a gallon in it."

"The good doctor" Daryl repeated and laughed sarcastically

"That's right the good doctor, look what the city bitch taught me" Merle said reaching up and pinching Daryl under the arm, looking confused when nothing happened and he earned a slap upside the head from his brother.

"What was that?" Daryle asked

"dunno bitch damn near knocked me out doin' it tho" Merle replied a geuine look of confusion crossed his face as Rick started to full on laugh, a hole hearted belly laugh, one he didn't think had existed any more. Daryl couldnt help but join in after taking in the look on his brothers face and before the group new it every one was laughing .

"Oh thats great I'm just the ass of yer all's joke." Merle scowled.

"No, no Merle it's not that honey" Carol soothed in her motherly tone as she walked over and patted him lightly on the back "It's just for the first time in a long time everything seem's okay." No sooner had she finished the sentence Glenn let out a shout

"Walkers!" Before hopping off the roof and running toward the pasture with Shane on his heels base ball bat in one hand 9mm in the other.


	5. frantic confessions

**A/N good morning! so I am hoping this one will be the longest yet as I've been working on it for two days now. Hopefully you'll be able to understand Ella's character more and we'll be able to get to the good stuff. ALSO! I am a little disappointed in the amount of reviews but hopefully they will start coming in! one last little thing after monday I will not be posting for a week and from then on my posts may be more scarce but I have a plan for this story and if it gets reviews or not I plan on completeing it. so any way enjoy! oh yeah and stealing another scene from the show. :-)**

* * *

The early breaks of dawn poked through the thin blue striped curtains, Ella's eyes immediately popped open her internal alarm clock rining loud as she checked her watch._5 am of course, still on a suregon's hours _she thought wiping her sweaty palm against her black yoga pants, she'd tossed and turned all night after talking to Lori. Her own confession's haunting her, while Lori's own hung heavy on her heart and her head.

_"Elaina!" her fathers voice echoed through their house, she timidly stepped out of her room and made her way towards his study._

_"Yeah dad?" She questioned still in her pajama's from the night before _

_"You were 10 minutes past your curfew." He hissed as she watched him swivvel around flat head screw driver in one hand camping lighter in the other "Your mother made it a point to disturb me just to let me know."_

_"Th..th.. there was traffic leaving the foot ball game" Ella stuttered in fear, she'd know she'd be in trouble but she thought maybe just maybe this one time he'd let it go because it was for school. The only thing she was ever praised on._

_"Get over here" her simply replied patting to his lap as the screw driver in his hand now blackened and glowing slightly red from the heat_

_"No" She said backing up until she ran in to anotner form _

_"get over there now Elaina" Her mother added with a shove causing Elaina to fly forward and crash on to her knees near her fathers sitting figure. _

_"No I don't know how to hid them any more" Elaina confessed panic in her voice as his boot clad foot stomped down on her back causing her to crash to the floor. _

_"no one will see this" He replied through gritted teeth his face flush with anger as he pulled up her shirt and pressed the hot screw driver down on her back. Ella gasped and bit back a scream as tears pour from her eyes, she knew screaming would only anger him more. Moment's later he stood up giving her one last kick he left the room, kissing her mother on the cheek and mummblings something about buildings to build and people to see._

_"Why can't you just listen?" Her mother asked squatting down next to her, her hot coffee splashing from it's cup a bit and slightly scolding her face leaving little red dots. "You could be so pretty you know" she added petting back some of Ella's hair before pulling it "if you weren't so stupid and dirty." _

Ella's face flushed at the thought as she watched Maggie sleep on the other twin bed across the room grinning and mummbling in her sleep. She was sure she'd herd more than a few giggles and _oh Glenn's _through out the night. Shaking her head she twisted her long black hair around her hand before letting it go and streching her arms and cracking her back. She slipped on her nike's and rifled through her back pack before finding the Glock, after checking it was loaded she tucked it in to her wasit band and headed out of the room, down the stairs and out on to the porch taking in the smell of the dew covered grass.

"Doctor." Rick greeted her from the porch swing.

"Mr. Grimes" Ella replied staring at him for a moment "What's the point of formalties any more. Just call me Ella it's the end of the world for fucks sake" Rick chuckled and nodded a yes in response.

"Why ya up so early?" He asked watching her pace the area near the stairs

"not a real big sleeper, intern year does that to ya." she repliedn"You?"

"Spent the night with Lori and Carl, couldn't stop watching his chest rising and falling as he breathed. When I saw dawn break figured I'd better get out here before someone in my camp got into trouble" Ella nodded in understanding

"You mind letting Hershel know I'm takin a jog around the pasture if I'm not back in an hour somethings wrong"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Rick warned as she took the two steps off the porch causing her to turn around "two walkers stumbled here last night, in the pasture"

"I'll be fine" Ella gingerly replied waving the Glock at him slightly before sticking it in the back of her pants and jogging off down the dirt road towards the pasture.

"She's from the City, gotta learn how to take care of her self in the country and this new horrible world" Hershel said stepping from his spot in the shadows of the door way and on to the porch

"Mornin'." Rick said nodding in agreement as Hershel sat down beside him passing him a cup of black coffee.

"Gonna send out Otis, and Jimmy out to do some hunting today if any of your men would be intrested in helping" Hershel offered

"Daryl and Merle are already out there trying to do their part" Rick said causing Hershel to smile slightly.

"Glad ya'll are helpin out, espically now that there are more mouths to feed."

"We want to help for all your hospitality." Hershel nodded sipping at his coffee an easy silence falling between them.

* * *

Ella rounded the back of the Pasture on the woods line when she was jerked from the thoughts of her and Lori's conversation by swearing coming from the woods. Slowing to a stop she pulled her gun out and cautiously stepped in to the woods walking a few feel she jumped whens he saw Daryl pulling an arrow from a walkers head swearing at it profusely.

"Stupid dead fucker' that buck coulda fed the whole camp twice" Daryl said kicking it lightly before looking up and glaring at Ella who stood wide eyed.

"Oh it's you. Thought you were another dead dumb fucker." Daryl said as Ella stood unmoving the Glock pointed at him "Are you gon shoot me cause I pissed you off? what about that fuckin' hypocritic oath bull -" he was cut off by her quickly stepping up to him and knocking him to the side and shooting a Walker that was only a few inches from his back. Reacting quickly he grabbed her out of the way as the walker fell rotting flesh and black blood pouring from the poorly aimed shot.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE SAID ANY THING?" He asked in shock as he turned her to look at him her eyes wide, and her hearth thumping so hard he could see her pulse in her neck.

"I'm a bad shot he had to be close enough" Ella replied as she pulled him in to a tight hug. Daryl stood akwardly for a moment trying to soak in what was happening "I owed you one, and the burns on my neck well they're from my mom and most of the others are from my dad, a few from some sick men i encountered in my life and Lori slept with Shane even though she's married to Rick and now she's pregnant and wants me to give her an abortion and I've never done that before-"

"City girl have you lost it?" Daryl asked as he clapped a hand over her mouth. She shook her head no and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"It's hippocratic oath" She corrected as he contied to look at her in confusion.

"What tha fuck is wrong in that head of yours? You just confessed a damn life story, some Lori shit and hugged me." Daryl looked at her in confusion as he pulled her out of the woods and back in to the pastuer. "Why did cha hug me?"

"Your alive and I think that was a mild break down." Ella replied stumbling away from him and falling to her knee's

"Jesus christ what kinda crazy ass doctor are you?" he asked bending over next to her his hands resting on his knee's just as a shot echoed out and Daryl was flung to the ground.

* * *

"Shane!" Andrea called from her place atop the RV "Shane!" she exclaimed again causing him to come stumbling from his tent that was only a few feet away

"What?" he snapped

"Walkers" She replied with roll of her eye's while pointing to the pasture.

"do em off, you got the fuckin' gun you were bitchin about for a reason" He quipped as he made his way up the ladder to the roof, Andrea was laid down flat her eye looking through the scope she took in a deep breath and pulled the trigger

"Those ain't no-" Shane was cut off by the loud crack of the shot

"THAT AIN'T NO WALKER! THAT'S THE DOCTOR" Rick screamed as he and Hershel sprinted by and Shane kicked the rifle away from her

"AND THAT'S WHY WE DIDN'T WANT TO GIVE A GUN TO YOUR ASS" HE replied jump down from the RV and followed the two men.

"Ella!" Hershel called out as they got closer to her and another laying figure

"it's not me! it's Daryl!" She replied standing up and waving her arms so they could see her. "HE'S ALIVE!"

"Stupid, annoying ranting ass woman about that damn gun and being as useful as any man on watch" Shane ranted as he closed in on the group. Ella was squatted down next to Daryl's head holding up a flap of skin by it's hair

"It just grazed him, why the fuck were you people shooting at us?" Ella asked as she looked at them all large eyed, dropping the flap of skin as Daryl began to groan and Merle appeared draging a large deer by one antler while ranting to him self about having one hand.

"WHAT IN THE FACK HAPPENED?" he exclaimed seeing the group

"Andrea shot him thought he was a walker" Shane explained as Hershel and Ella pulled Daryl up, his body hung limp with an arm over each of their shoulders and started to pull him to the house

"IS HE ALIVE CAUSE I'LL SHOOT THAT BITCH" Merle exclaimed abandoning the buck and following Ella and Hershel. Rick ran a hand over his face as Shane shook his head walking back toward the deer.

"We gotta get some control over this place" Shane said as he grabbed the antlers and began to pull, Rick stepping next to him and grabbed the legs

"What do you think we should do about it?" Rick asked looking over the buck as they shot it

"I don't know man." Shane replied the stress in his voice evident, and the air between them thick and slightly akward.

"I'm gonna gather up all the guns, organize some more responsible watch people, and assign out jobs." Rick said quickly coming up with a plan as the hot GA sun beat on their backs as the drug the buck back to the house "Gotta talk to Hershel about it first" he said as they dropped the carcas near the oak tree on the opposite side of the house, it looked the area they'd been butchering the meat at.

"Sound's good" Shane said his breathing a little hard and his hands resting on his hips.

"Glad we're on the same page for once" Rick said shane nodding in slight agreement.

* * *

"Maggie, Maggie" Hershel called as they pulled Daryl in the house his body leaning heavily on the older man while Ella managed to drag her share of the weight as best as she could.

"You gon fix him up right doc?" Merle asked moving her out of the way using his good arm to take over her slack.

"yeah. just let's get him cleaned up take him in to the bathroom" Ella nodded over to the down stairs bathroom while she walked over to the room where Carl was staying.

"I herd shots" Carl coughed causing Ella to jump as she went for her medical bag

"It was nothing really" Ella tried to reassure him. "How are you feeling?" She asked pausing for a moment and reaching to him stroking his cheek lightly before using her wrist to check for a fever

"Sore" He replied

"It'll be that way for a little while. but I'll be back in just a little while to give you something to help" Ella said Carl shot her a toothy girn as she left the room lugging the duffel bag. When she entered the bathroom Merle had Daryl's head wedged between the side of the wall and the tub while Hershel poured peroxide over the wound on his head. His legs kicked wildly as he swore.

"MAGGIE DAMN IT WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Hershel shouted letting out an annoyed sigh "BOY WE AIN'T PUTTIN' YA DOWN!"

"Let me up! I'm fine!" Daryl exclaimed as he thrashed about more.

"Little help here doc, only got the one hand and all" Merle said noticing her appearance in the door way. She placed the bag on the toilet and sat over Darly firmly planting her self on his shoulder he legs holding his arms down and most of his upper body still. She reached back and grabbed a syringe and filled it with some solution before sticking it in the torn, slightly burnt flesh as the thrashing of his legs slowed down.

"I don't need no more help from yer ass, crazy fackin' city girl" Darly grummbled as Hershel stood up pouring one more rush of peroxied over his head.

"I'm gonna go find Maggie" He said his tone slightly annoyed as he exited the bathroom.

"What do ya gots to do to 'im?" Merle asked watching as she squeezed her legs tighter as Daryl tried to wigglie his arms free

"Just hold him like you are and you'll see" She replied pulling a pair of packaged tweezers and a sutering needle from the bag setting the needle on the edge of the tub she pulled the tweezer package open with her teeth and went to work removing small pieces of dubris from the wound before grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol off the back of the toilet and pouring it on the wound causing darly to start thrashing around again.

"Suck it up ya little pussy or I'll cut off yer fackin' hand" Merle threatened

"I only have to stich you up now, calm down enough and I'll tell ya who it was." Ella replied in a low whisper as she leaned close to his face he could feel her soft full chest brush his face as she sat back up earning a small grunt in response. Quickly Ella added narrow running stiches along the jagged cut patting it dry with some goss every so often. Merle watched intently as she stiched so neatly in such an uncomofortable position. She dropped the used items in the small plastic red box in her duffle before standing up, and motioning for Merle to let him up. Once his head was released he slumped against the side of the tub and glared at the two of them.

"I killed a buck with my bare hands" Merle smiled proudly at him.

"Bare hand" Daryl corrected

"Fack you." Merle replied leaving the bathroom. Ella closed the door once he stepped out and sat on the toilet looking at him.

"I calmed down." Daryl replied watching her everymove, as she kicked over her shoes and pressed her sock clad feet on the wall across from her and leaned back on the tank of the toilet.

"I was a third year resident" Ella started looking away from him as the memory came back to her

_"Dr. Martin, your mother's just been admitted through the emergncy room" a voice came over the intercom, causing her to glance up the the gallery and away from the surgery she was assisting on, nodding to the nurse to contiue_

_"She had a fall down the stairs, punctured lung, Wilson is admitting her now and reinflating the lung" the nurse finished before walking away._

_"Would you like to go to her Martin?" Her attending Dr. Blair asked as he adjusted Ella's hand and where she held on to the suction._

_"No sir I'd like to complete the surgery" Ella replied _

_"Good choice" Dr. Blair replied as Ella rubbed her shoulder against the three small scars on the nape of her neck._

_It had taken several hours to complete the surgery, and Ella took a particularly long time scrubbing out. Her left hand rolled the syringe full of clear liquid in her pocket as she walked down the hall, starring in to the room watching as her mother flippantly ran a nurse off before going back to flicking the channels._

_"Oh Dr. Martin your mother sure is a handful" The nurse said as she exited the room sending Ella a look that clearly read she pitied her. Ella took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in to the dark room, the florencent light above her bed and the tv giving the room a blue glow._

_"Oh Elaina it's you." She seethed "Took you long enough, after all I've done for you it takes you hours to come vist your injured mother" Ella bit back a snappy response._

_"I'm at work mom." She replied sitting in the empty chair next to her_

_"When your daddy was alive I would have never fallen down the stairs. He would have caught me he was such a hero" Her mother smiled, as Ella looked away and frowned "Oh wipe that look off your face. If only you could have kept your legs closed he could have been your hero too." Ella shook her head there was no use in fighting._

_"So what happened?" Ella asked still rolling the syringe in her pocket slowly_

_"I fell down the stairs, dear are you dense?" Her mother asked furrowing her brow at her "get me something for the pain."_

_"That's why I'm here Dr. Wilson sent me to admister this." She replied pulling the syringe from her pocket, and injecting it in to the I.V. line. _

_"Oh good, good" Her mother replied scooting her self down _

_"I've got to get back to work I'll be by later" Ella replied shoving the syringe back in her pocket and exiting the room pausing at the door as her mother called out to her_

_"Try not to fuck any thing up, we all know how good at it you are" her mother quipped causing her to pull the door sharply closed, walking down the hall and stopping at the nurses station gathering a few charts just as the monitors for her mothers room started going off, the nurses and available doctors rushed to the room Ella following suit but being stopped at the door by a nurse _

_"You know the rules Dr. Martin no working on family" Ella nodded and stood back watching her mother code, her body being shocked repeatedly before blood seeped from her mouth and one of the Doctors called it._

_"Martin, I am so sorry she must have had a bleed we didn't catch in time" Dr. Wilson said as he put a hand on her shoulder and Ella looked to the floor nodding in response before walking away._

"So what did you give her?" Daryl asked after he listened to her recount the incident.

"Blood thinner, she bleed in to her punctured lung then in to her stomach until she was gone." Ella replied as they locked eyes her Lime eyes dark and His blue blood shot and tired looking.

"So what now? we friends or sumthin'?" He asked the edge back in his voice

* * *

**a/n #2 this is the longest one yet, and I hope that you guys enjoyed please review!**


	6. his hot breath on her lips

**a/n HAPPY MONDAY. :-) thank you to the reviewers, you guys rock i love your input! inbox me what ever it keeps me motivated! sadly I will not be able to post for the next week after today :-( so hopefully this will be long enough to hold you guys over! read and review please!**

* * *

_"So what now? we friends or sumthin'?" _Ella pondered the question for a few moments, idly rubbing her sock clad feet on the wall.

"for the next day I'm your doctor" She replied earing a confused and slightly angry look from him

"You are facking crazy, after all that shit you just told me you think that shit e'll fly?"

"Doctor patient confidentiality." She replied with a shrug removing her feet from the wall and leaning forward pressing around on his wound

"and the Lori shit?" He questioned wincing in pain as she prodded at his head, deep in thought.

"that you can not repeat I should have never told you in the first place" Ella said their eyes connecting

"What are you gon' do?" He asked as she slid off the toilet and exaimed around his head, before pulling an otoscope from her bag and looking in his ear while pressing around his face.

"nothing I can do." Ella replied shivering slightly when she noticed how close they'd be come. His arm wedged between her breast's the slightly musky smell he gave off, her hot breath on his cheek as she looked inside his ear. She quickly looked away and moved back, he quirked his eye brow slightly at her before chuckling.

"I scare ya'?" He asked

"Yes" she answered honestly

"Ain't me ya' should be scared of" He replied pointedly, pulling him self up on the edge of the tub and stepped over her opening the door pausing for a moment and lookin down at her shakin' his head slightly before walking off.

* * *

"Hershel.. Hershel" Rick repeated as he jogged lightly to catch up with the swift walking older man.

"if you don't mind I'm a little busy gotta find my daughter" Hershel replied waving his hand at Rick

"Maggie?" Rick asked causing Hershel to stop walking "well she's fishing with Glenn at your lake"

"Damn girl had me bout up a tree" Hershel replied with a shake of his head "Whattya wanna talk about sheriff?"

"Thinkin' we could set up some sort of schedule with the watches, collect all the guns only have them out for watch" Rick replied as Hershel nodded in agreement

"Let's do it when night breaks in the dining room" Hershel said as he started on his way again.

* * *

Ella had been sitting with Carl for the most part of the day, the morning had exhausted her and she'd found the boy egar to listen to her talk about the human heart and how it worked. He'd been asking her questions for hours only stopping when Lori or Rick came to check on him, Ella had even sketched him a picture of what it looked like inside the human body and was explaining it to him when she'd noticed he'd fallen asleep and rain had began to beat against the window.

"He's been asleep for a while now ya know" Maggie said with a chuckle as she stepped in to the room

"and no one stopped me from talking to my self?" Ella asked as she set the drawing on the night stand and quickly checked Carl's vitals.

"you looked happy." Maggie shrugged sliding down the wall next to the arm chair and letting a dreamy look cross her face "Daddy nearly caught me and Glenn goin' at it by the lake" she confessed causing Ella to chuckle

"Found love during the apocolypse?" Ella questioned

"who know's if it's love" Maggie replied her southern accent coming out as she blushed "but the sex it was... maybe it's because it's been so long but it was amazing"

"dirty lake sex during a zombie apcolypse" Ella joked

"Oh hush" Maggie said swatting at her leg "Daddy says there's gonna be a meeting tonight"

"About what?"

"Dunno, but it's important" Maggie replied

"maybe about the ba-" Ella started but Maggie shushed her as Darly walked in the room. Looking at the two akwardly before nodding to Ella, Maggie shot a look to Ella before exiting the room closing the door behind her.

"There's a meetin' tonight" Daryl started his voice in a low whisper as he stuck lifted his shirt and pulled her gun from the waist band of his pants "Gonna take the guns away from every one who ain't on watch or hunting."He added handing her the gun

"So why are you givin' this back to me?" Ella quietly questioned

"just keep it, say it got lost in the chaos this mornin'" He replied

"al...alright." Ella stummbled shoving it in to the bag of medicine hiding it below the bags of I.V. fluid. "How's your head?" She asked watching him pace the bed where Carl slept soundly

"Cloudy" He replied

"I could give you something for the pain" Ella offered

"It don't hurt, it's filled with your crazy city ass" He countered walking up to her running his rough hands under her chin and around to the back of her neck fingering the 3 scars on her hair line. "Got a few that look just like that, cigarette's leave a nasty scar." he titled her head to look up at him, Her eyes shyed away as they herd a slight stir from the bed. Daryl let out a frustrated sigh and pulled his hand from her.

"You know. I try with ya' I really do." he said his tone strained "I'd rather be hunting rabbits than worrying about savin' yer ass."

"You don't have to save my ass" She sharply replied pulling him in to the back stair case attached to the room Carl was in

"Ya, ya I do" he replied looking back at the sleeping boy making sure their argument hadn't woke him

"No, no ya don't" Ella quipped her hands pressed firmly on her narrow hips.

"Some one shoulda saved yer ass a long time ago." he replied pressing her against the wall with his body, his hot breath on her lips.

_say something, say something, say something _Ella screamed at her self as she searched his blue eyes for an answer, before she knew it they were roughly kissing his hands pulling her hair from the sloppy bun it was in as she desperately pulled him closer.

"Oh my" The soft soutern voice caused them to break apart in a huff and look at the top of the stair case where Beth stood holding a basket of what appeared to be Ella and Maggie's laundry.

"Beth let me explain" Ella started as she pushed Daryl away and raced up the stairs grabbing Beth by the arm and pulling her in to a room. Daryl rubbed his face and paced the small hall for a moment shell shocked before heading back in to Carl's room and heading for the door.

* * *

Ella had spent the following hours explaining what had happened to Beth and Maggie. Beth had shined with young innocence and her unwavering belief that things would get better in the world. Maggie had chuckled slightly while listening to Beth encouraging her to continue while Ella waved a hand at the two.

"Two days, they've been here two days and apparently I'm already driving him crazy" Ella stated waving her hand in the air above her head

"That's how love is" Beth gushed

"Maggie, you really gonna let her go on believing shit like that?" Ella asked with a quirked eye brow as they three paced the small room in discussion

"Let her be it's all she's got. Momma raised her on fairytales. Something bout them makin' kids smarter" Maggie replied "Did you like the kiss?" she asked changing the direction in which Ella was headed

"Did you? it looked like you did" Beth asked wide eyed as all three stopped and looked at each other

"it was... it um" Ella stammered

"it sucked?" Maggie asked

"It was perfect?" Beth countered

"it felt... right" Ella replied twisting her hair around her arm and pulling at it slightly.

"See you think I'm silly for believing but you ever been kissed and have it feel right before?" Beth asked as Maggie looked at her curiously

"When'd you get so wise little girl?" Maggie asked elbowing her sister slightly

"When I found those birth control pills your first summer back from college" Beth replied as Maggie blushed "Well?" she asked looking back to Ella.

"I... well.. you.. er.." Ella stummbled over her words, the knocking on the door saving her from having to format an actual answer.

"Maggie, Elle. We're gonna need you down stairs. Beth, Patrica and Otis need you in the kitchen to help with Sophia." Hershels reassuring voice echoed through the door before soft foot steps were herd leading away.

"off to babysitting duty" Beth rolled her eyes as she left the room

"I only have one more thing to say before we go down there" Maggie smirked

"What?" Ella asked

"Dirty apcolypse sex with a hot red neck biker." Maggie said a dirty smile crossing her face as she nodded her head yes as Ella shoved her and they left the room.

The tension in the air was thick with tension as Ella and Maggie walked in to the door way of the small dining room that was packed full of people. Hershel, Rick, and Shane stood at the head of the room, Lori, Merle, and Carol to their left. T-dog, Glenn, Dayle and Andrea lined against the back wall Daryl stood alone to the right while Ella and Maggie stood in the door way. After a few moments Patricia, Otis and Jimmy entered the room standing next to Daryl.

"Dayle you mind takin' watch since we spoke earlier?" Rick asked

"Yeah no problem" Dayle replied smiling at the group before exiting the house.

"Why are we all here?" Andrea asked her voice filled with hostility

"Gotta set up some rule's round here." Hershel stated his voice stern as he looked over every one

"We are gonna ask you to hand over your personal fire arms" Rick said as he took off his hat and looked at each member of the group, almost as soon as he finished the sentence the angry chatter began.

"This is not a debate, there are no options here. You hand over your fire arms or you leave" Shane added loudly anger coursing through his rough words

"this is bull shit!" Andrea exclaimed

"Why cause you can't blow off some ones head every morning?" Ella asked standing up straight and looking directly at Andrea

"That was an accident" She hissed

"So it'd of been an accident if we'd of shot Rick and Carl when they were running up?" Maggie countered

"Ladies let's calm down" Rick said quieting them "We are doing this to save on ammo, and to set up hunting and watch schedules"

"Yeah that's what it is, this is a control thing" T-dog sighed annoyed

"It's not about control its about organization" Rick said

"Yeah right Rick, this ain't the 50's I'm not taking on no house wife role" Andrea bit looking at the group angerlie

"Good you can come huntin' with me and Merle then" Daryl replied sarcastically earning an eye roll from Andrea

"This is not about gender roles, this isnt about anything it all boils down to saftey" Lori chirped in

"I agree more organization and assignments will help this place run smoother. Get us better prepared for winter" Carol added

"oh right the loyal wife, and her followers all agree" Andrea spat

"you know what she should have been on sitter duty while Beth was in here, 17 year old has a better head on her shoulders than you" Ella replied rolling her eyes and exiting the room, Andrea's angry voice echoing behind her as she entered the small room Carl was staying in. He was sitting up in the bed color with a few crayons the pictures she'd drawn earlier.

"Hey kid" Ella said as she sat in the arm chair Lori usually occupied, kicking off her shoes and placing her legs on the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I can even bed all the way over now" Carl replied holding up the picture he was coloring to show her "I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all color away, i'm surprised you can tell what those scribbles are" Ella laughed as heavy foot steps entered the room

"Sheriff" Ella said not even looking at him

"How'd ya know?" Rick asked

"just did" Ella replied with a smirk "What do ya need"

"I hate to ask you this but can I have your gun?" Rick asked

"We'll I'd hand it over but it got lost some where in the pasture today" Ella lied, as she met Ricks eyes just as Daryl's figure stepped behind him nodding his head at her in approval.

"Damn shame" Rick said before directing his attention to Carl "mom and I will be here in a bit, get ready for bed"

"alright right" Carl said as he contiued to color as Rick left the room nodding his head at Daryl before walking away.

"Goin' huntin' in the mornin' your comin' with me" Daryl said leaning against the door frame

"Can I come?" Carl piped in before Ella could respond

"When your better little man" Daryl replied a smiling at the boy proudly "Teach ya all I know."

"Why?" Ella asked as she smiled at the two

"Gon teach ya somethings they didn't teach ya in med school"

"Oh like what?"

"How to survive." He replied smirking at her before leaving the room.


	7. lies

**a/n i have managed some free time so this may be short but hey its an update. review**

* * *

It was nearly dawn, the first breaks of the sun were peaking through the clouds when Rick had let him in the house instructing him on where to find Ella. He was surprised to see Maggie awake and sitting in her bed when he tip toed in to the room, the house was filled with an eerie silence and she jumped slightly when she noticed him in the door way before a wide giving him a cheeky smile.

"She's been tossin' all night" Maggie whispered nodding towards Ella who had the thin quilt pulled over her head leaving only her messy bun sticking from the top.

"restless type." He stated sitting on the end of Ella's bed and stuck his hand under the blanket wrapping his hand around her thin ankle, her skin was cool to the touch it took her a moment to respond quickly pulling her leg away when she realized some one was touching her.

"My pager didn't go off?" Ella mummbled sitting up and throwing her legs over the bed, and feeling around for a second before opening one eye and then the other.

"No pagers in this world darlin'." Daryl quipped

"That's a whole nother life" Maggie added as they watched Ella rub the sleep from her eyes and look at them for a second.

"Fucking interns" She added with a mummble and a shake of her head "probably all rotting in that damn hospital with their thumbs up their asses"

"And she's back in reality" Maggie said with a low laugh

"get ready, meet me out side in 10 minutes" Daryl said patting her leg and heading out of the room.

"You okay?" Maggie asked watching Ella pull some socks from her bag and slip them on before pulling on her Nike's and lacing them tightly. Reaching in her bag again she pulled out a black hoodie and slipped it on before standing up.

"Okay as I can be during the end of the world" Ella replied before heading out of the room and down the stairs being as quiet as possible, entering in to the room where Carl was staying she found Lori standing at the window watching the sun slowly rise, while Carl's snores filled the room.

"Morning" Ella greeted in a low tone as she checked over Carl.

"Mornin'" Lori replied turning to look at her "You thought about what we talked about?"

"I told you I just don't have the training to do that" Ella replied stepping away from Carl her tone low

"What am I supposed to do?" Lori asked as anger washed over her face

"I can't answer that either" Ella replied shaking her head "Should have thought about that before you dug the hole your in."

"Oh that's right protection would be the first thing on your mind" Lori replied quirking her eye brow "You bringing condoms out on your huntin' trip?"

"Cute. fucking your husbands best friend was your first thought a week after he died?" Ella countered her tone harsh as she walked to the bag of medical supplys, holding up a pack of birth control, before shoving it back in the bag and looking at Lori with furrowed brows "I don't know what you expect from me, this isn't the 30's I'm not some hack with a rusty coat hanger."

"Rusty coat hanger seems like the only option" Lori replied her face flushing red "You want a baby risking the camp?"

"Don't guilt me, it won't work I don't feel bad about situation's I didn't create"

"Andrea is right your just an entitled bitch"

"an entitled bitch that saved your son" Ella stated her voice quiet and cold as she looked Lori square in the eye "Don't you forget tha-"

"Forget what?" Rick asked walking in the room carrying two cups of steaming coffee

"Nothing" Lori quickly replied before lookin away

"Hear your goin huntin' doc" Rick said as he set one of the cups on the night stand next to Carl and ran a hand over his stubble covered face. "Be careful we need ya around here, I personally don't think you should be goin'."

"Trying to tell me what to do sheriff?" Ella asked as she leaned against the door frame looking over her shoulder out the front window to Daryl who paced the porch with Hershel in a quiet conversation

"Just thinkin' of the greater good" Rick replied

"greater good is minding your own business" Ella replied before looking towards Carl "Get the boy up and walking today I'll check him out when I get back" she added, emphasizing the last part before turning and leaving the couple standing in an awkward silence.

"You piss her off?" Rick asked cursiouly

"no we were just talkin' bout Carl" Lori lied as she walked over to him, picking up the cup he'd set down and taking a long swig of the steaming liquid.


	8. deep breath,aim, exhale, fire

**GOOD MORNING READERS! I am so happy to finally see some reviews coming in! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Oh and I am so glad that so many of your share my opinion on Lori! Well hopefully I can get two chapters posted today and make up for my week long break!**

* * *

Ella's hands flew to her hair as she swiftly moved through the house towards the front door, pausing for a moment and looking at her self in the mirror hanging next to the coat rack. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, the bags under her eyes hung lower than the day before and her hair was sticking loose from the messy bun in several places. She took a moment breathing in deeply and pulled her elastic tie from her hair and smoothed back her long waves in to a decent looking pony tail before rubbing at her eyes in hopes of lessening the bags.

"ain't nothin' pretty bout huntin' , don't know why yer even fussin'." Daryl said pushing the door open and looking at her.

"just out of habit" Ella admitted pulling the door the rest of the way open and stepping outside, the morning dew was still fresh on the grass and the thick GA air hung heavy.

"don't lie, I know yer trying to impress me" Daryl joked as Hershel and Otis stepped back on the porch passing Daryl a folded piece of paper

"old county map, don't have many of the stores or any thing on it but it's got the creek and I marked off the farm so you shouldn't get lost" Otis said pointing to the small x marked off in one of the grids "I'm gonna head east if ya'll wanna go north"

"sounds good" Daryl said as he nodded in agreement

"how long you planning on stayin' out?" Hershel asked leaning against the bannister near the stairs.

"few hours, just till we find something and get the doc here some survival skills" Daryl said shooting a sideways glance to Ella who was starring in to the pasture lost in her thoughts.

"you take care a her" Hershel warned causing Ella to snap back in to reality and roll her eyes lightly at him

"for the greater good of everyone right?" Ella asked snidely earning confused looks from the three men around her "never mind.. Let's get going"

"you got a radio?" Otis asked Daryl lifted his shirt revealing the small walkie talkie clipped to his side.

"alright see y'all in a few hours" Hershel said before heading back in to the house Otis stepped off the porch and headed on his way while Ella and Daryl did the same except heading toward the pasture. A comfortable silence filling the air between the two.

"I brought my gun" Ella stated lifting up the front of her sweat shirt showing where it was tucked in to the front of her yoga pants causing them to sag off her thin frame slightly

"let's hope we don't need it" he said slinging his arm across her shoulders pulling her close once they were away from the house/camp.

"you know they only want me around because I'm a doctor." Ella stated simply as the walked the back of the pasture on the edge of the woods.

"who told ya that?" he asked abruptly stopping and facing her "this what that greater good comment was about?" he questioned

"yeah, Rick said he didn't think it was a good idea for me to be hunting."

"that all that's botherin' ya?" he asked as they continued on in to the woods walking slowly as he looked at the ground.

"Lori and I got in to an argument too, tried to blame me for her ass being knocked up made it out like I was only coming out here to fuck you" Ella replied in a low tone as he motioned for her to speak quietly.

"what are you lettin' them get to ya for? Rick is a good man but too blind to that bitch wife of his, and well Lori look at her fuckin' her mans best friend days after he supposedly kicks it" Daryl replied in a low whisper, pushing her against a tree as the sound of groaning and branches cracking was herd, he put his finger to his lips to silence her and motioned for her to watch as he pulled the crossbow up lined up the shot with the walker that was stumbling their way before releasing the preloaded bow. It struck the walker straight through the left eye killing it instantly and sending it flying to the ground. Daryl looked around for a second before motioning for her to follow him as he walked over to the walker putting his boot clad foot to it's head and leaning over to free the arrow from it's skull black blood flowing freely from its eye socket as Daryl flicked the decaying eye ball from the arrow.

"next one's yours." he said as he reloaded the bow "relieve some of that stress your carrying"

"I don't think stress relief is possible" Ella replied pulling the gun from her waist band and turning off the safety.

"when your bout to cut in to someone whattya do?" Daryl asked as he slung the cross bow back on to his back as he stepped behind her. Running his callused hands over her sweatshirt clad arms stopping when each of his hands was on one of hers bringing them together and raising the gun in to her line of sight as he looked over her shoulder

"I close my eyes, take a deep breath focus my self let the breath out and just do it" Ella replied doing each step as she said it.

"When your going to do that, except keep your eyes open set your sight on your target and don't think twice bout firing" Daryl instructed feeling her shiver slightly as the stubble on his chin brushed against the exposed skin of her neck.

* * *

"Shane... Shane" Lori chased after him as he made his way to the lake

"What?" Shane replied turning around and glaring at her

"We need to talk" Lori whispered nodding to a small group of trees next to the lake

"Bout what? You made it real clear where we stand already" Shane hissed as she pulled him by the elbow to the tree's

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out looking him sternly in the eye's

"we're gonna have a baby?" He asked his tone softening and his hands flying towards her stomach

"no! it's gonna go before Rick finds out!" Lori exclaimed slapping his hands away

"What? Why are you even telling me then?" Shane asked his harsh tone returning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I need you to go up to that pharmacy and get me some abortion pills or something we gotta take care of this it's a risk to everyone" Lori replied as she started pacing back and fourth

"Risk to the group or to you and Rick? Get that doctor to give you an abortion and stay away from me." Shane said with a shake of his head as he turned and stomped away Lori on his heels.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Maggie asked as she and Glen stummbled from the patch of tree's each adjusting their clothes and looking at one another in shock

"You think Dr. Martin will do it?" Glen asked as he watched Maggie rebutton her plaid shirt.

"I dunno, just have to ask her when they get back" Maggie replied

"IF they get back" Glenn corrected as Maggie shook her head and started towards my house

"we should tell my daddy" Maggie said as Glenn grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him

"Don't say nothing yet" Glen said

"What? Why not?" Maggie asked her brows furrowed in confusion

"Just, I dunno keep it to your self I'm gonna go talk to Shane" Glen said as he walked off following the path Shane and Lori had taken.

* * *

"How many damn squirrels are you gonna kill today?" Ella asked as they walked along the creek bed, Daryl had three strapped to his belt already and was pulling the arrow from the one he'd just shot

"Enough to feed damn near twenty idiots" Daryl replied

"what do you think will happen this winter?" Ella asked as a worried look crossed her face

"I'll keep ya warm if that's what yer worried about." Daryl replied as a cocky look crossed his face "We'll slaughter a few of those cow's for it get's too cold and hope it last's" he added his voice taking a serious tone

"Hope's gotten everyone so far" Ella replied as he smacked a hand over her mouth to quiet her while pointing to the deer that wandered to the creek a few hundred feet up

"There's a little hope" Daryl said as he loaded an arrow in to the bow and aimed taking in a deep breath and releasing just as he shot hitting the deer square in the neck. "and some dinner" he smiled proudly as Ella frantically began smacking his arm

"I... I uh think we got a little problem" She said pointing to the two walkers that were stumbling toward the deer he'd just shot

"No problem you get one I'll get the other, then we'll drag that thing back to camp" He said as he started to reload the cross bow and Ella fummbled with the gun before gaining her grip and holding it out infront of her once they were closer Daryl fired the bow taking the walker closest to the deer, Ella stopped planted her feet, took a deep breath and fired hitting the walker in the chest causing it to stummble back.

"No relax more take your time" Daryl instructed stepping next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder "Deep breath, aim, exhale, fire" he instructed watching as she followed his instruction her second shot killing the walker.

"yes!" She exclaimed turning to him and pulling him in to a hug, a wide smile crossing her face as he looked down at her. He couldn't help but smile back before grabbing her face and pulling her in to a long deep kiss causing a throaty moan to escape her lips as she pulled him closer..


	9. we tell each other EVERYTHING

**hello everyone! thank you for your reviews! hope you enjoy this chapter! also I dont own the walking dead Just Doctor Elaina Martin (Ella), and another other characters I may or maynot add later! any who enjoy! **

* * *

Glenn stood back and watched as Lori slapped Shane hard across the face before storming off, he shook his head as he watched her enter the farm house with anger evident in her steps. He paused for a moment watching Shane kick at some rocks near him, his face red with anger and filled with confusion while his hands were firmly placed on his hips.

"Now or never" Glenn mummbled to him self as he cautiously approached "Shane?"

"Yeah, what?" Shane snapped, his face softening slightly at the sight of the younger man.

"We gotta talk." Glenn replied as he started to walk back towards the pond, Shane falling in step with him

"What do ya want? There a problem?" Shane asked, watching as Glenn looked around checking to make sure none of the others could hear what he was about to say.

"I herd you and Lori" Glenn stated

"What? How? You ease droppin' on us?" Shane asked his face quickly turning red again

"No, Maggie and I were... Well thats not the point, the point is Maggie and I herd you and WE KNOW" Glenn said his face flushing slightly with embarassment "She want's to tell Hershel"

"No, we can't do that. Lori is gonna try to talk to Dr. Martin again see if she'll help her this time." Shane sighed, as he paced a few steps back and fourth

"Again?" Glenn questioned "So she's already said no once?" he concluded

"Twice actually." Shane corrected running his hand over his face before sighing loudly "I dunno this happened." he admitted

"Well I mean I know how it happened" Glenn laughed slightly trying to lighten the situation but earning a glare from Shane "What if she says no again?"

"then we'll have to get to that pharmacy and get those pills she was talkin' bout" Shane stated frowning at the thought

"Is all this really what you want?" Glenn prodded

"Ain't about what I want, never is" Shane replied before walking off leaving Glenn standing alone next to the pond.

"What did he say? I just saw him walk back to the camp" Maggie said as she jogged up next to him

"Dr. Martin knows already" Glenn said as a look of confusion crossed Maggie's face

"No, she'd have told me we tell each other everything" Maggie shook her head

"Everything?" Glenn questioned motioning between him self and her

"Yeah EVERYTHING" Maggie confirmed

"Well she didn't tell you that, Shane said she's turned her down twice."

"Twice? You sure? That don't sound like Ella, she'd want to help take care of the problem"

"Not one hundred percent but that's what Lori told Shane"

"So what do we do now?" Maggie asked

"Shane says if she says no again we gotta go get those pills she was talking about" Glenn replied

"She can go herself. She did this to her self, let's be real here" Maggie said throwing her hands in the air "No offense to your group but she isn't worried about everyone just herself, and if Ella did say no there was probably a good reason."

"I dunno Maggie, Lori is always worrying about all of us." Glenn defended

"Oh that's why she's been doin' her part since ya'll got here, right?" Maggie questioned pointing to her head "Think bout it, everyday Rick is out there trying to come up with some kind of plan to keep everyone happy, everyone else is doin' there share of the work but not Lori. Most I seen her do is cook, other wise she's sittin with Carl."

"That's her son, wouldn't you be with your kid if he or she was hurt?" Glenn deffended again

"Still gotta pull your own weight." Maggie replied before stomping off, Glenn was again left standing alone by the pond worry written all over his face.

* * *

Daryl kissed her harder as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss he stuck one of his hands in her hair freeing it from the elastic that was holding it up and letting it fall around her face. They were breathing hard pressed close together once they finally broke apart, Ella's green eyes searching his blue for a moment while her free hand played with them hem of the back of his shirt before sliding it under and rubbing at the skin of his back.

"Killin' things turn you on?" He asked raising an eye brow as he looked down at her, he was sure she could feel his excitment pressing through his jeans on to her as he held her close.

"I believe thats what turns you on" Ella replied with a grin as he ran his hand over the front of her thin yoga pants. "success turns me on" She added her voice thick with desire

"I can see that" He said his hand pausing and stroking his fingers over her warm center causing her to moan.

"I almost shot yer dumb asses!" Merle exclaimed as he stepped from the woods lining the creek "Moanin' like that thought you were one of the dead fucks"

"Awesome timing" Ella breathed shooting him a look and stepped back from Daryl who quickly adjusted him self before turning around

"Thought you were staying at camp today?" Daryl questioned as they made their way to the deer, pulling the arrow from the walker he'd shot as they passed it.

"fuck that camp. bunch a damn idiots ya ask me found a bunch a dead fucks locked up in the barn" Merle said as he grabbed one of the deers legs with his good hand, the statment caused Ella to stop walking and look at him

"Did you tell any one?" She questioned her voice filling with worry

"You knew?" Daryl asked his face turning red with anger as he looked back at her

"Yeah, but it's his wife and some of their local friends" Ella explained fummbling to put the safty back on the gun and shove it in her pants

"You let us set up a few hundred feet away from that, what if they got out?" Daryl questioned grabbing one of the deers legs and yanking hard causing Merle to stumble

"I only got one hand ya stupid fuck" Merle scolded as he started to pull the deer trying to keep pace with Daryl who was now stomping angerlie down the creek bed Ella following closely behind them trying to keep up in the mud

"They can't it's locked up really well" Ella tried to explain

"Really well." Daryl mocked as he shot her a dirty look "We got kid's"

"Oh like ya really care" Merle defended "Less mouths to feed if they break free"

"They aren't getting out" Ella added just before tripping over a log, landing hard on her hands and knees. "Fuck" She added watching as Daryl contiued on dragging the deer even after noticing she fell. Slowly she pulled her self up rubbing her mud covered hands on the front of her pants just as a walker stumbbled from the woods snapping it's teeth wildly at her "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" She exclaimed looking at the two men about 50 ft infront of her.

Daryl's head snapped back when he herd Ella cry out, his heart was in his throat watching as she pushed her self back from the walker fear painted all over her face.

"Fack!" Merle exlaimed dropping the deer, as Daryl pushed past him his hand flying to the hunting knife strapped to his side. The sound of his heart's heavy beating drownd out her screams as he got closer, a hard look crossed his face as he got closer watching as the walker snapped and grabbed at her as she kicked it back, grabbing it by the collar of the heavily soiled shirt and plunged the large hunting knife in to its soft decaying skull.

"This is why they shouldn't be in that barn!" Daryl exclaimed throwing the dead walker to the side and walking over to Ella who was in the shallow water of the creeks edge, her face was pail and she was coverd in mud. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out instead she leaned over and a steady steam of vomit retched out.

"Did it get her?" Merle asked cautiously approaching the two, Daryl squatted him self next to her and rubbed her back as she empited the contents of her stomach

"Nah" He replied as Ella's shaking hand gripped to his arm.

"I get it. I really do but it's not my home" Ella replied wiping her mouth with the inside of her sweat shirt sleeve "I'm sorry for not telling you" she applogized her face still ghostly white, Daryl helped her to her feet and ran his rough thumb across her cheek and pulling her close

"let's get outta here more of those thing's mightta herd her" Merle said as they headed back towards the deer, picking it back up and starting back towards the farm this time Ella staying close

"Saw too many of em out here today, gotta be leavin' the city lookin' for food" Daryl stated

"Whattya thinkin'?" Merle asked

"Maybe time to find a more secluded spot." Daryl observed as Ella and Merle nodded in agreement

"The others? Maggie?" Ella asked

"gon' have ta mention it to em, hope they agree" Daryl stated as they headed back in to the woods running along the farm's pasture

"If they don't?"

"Just us then sweet heart" Merle shook his head "Buncha idiots if ya asked me."

* * *

**a/n i am gonna end it here because i have alot for the next chapter. please review it will motivate me to post longer chapters, and seriously this next one i've already got goin' and its GONNA be LONG :-)**


	10. Oh momma

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE EXCEPT DR. ELAINA MARTIN (ELLA), AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I MAY THROW IN ALONG THE WAY :-) AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Ella wiped the mirror free of steam with her bare hands, thankfully they had running hot water she wasn't sure a cold shower would have been the same after the attack. She ran her fingers through her hair squeezing some of the water from it before quickly braiding it and then wrapping it in to a bun atop her head. She dried her body throughly before slipping on clean panties and a fresh pair of yoga pants, following with a sports bra and a worn gray tee with a Florida Gators symbol printed across the front

"Dr. Martin?" Shane questioned tapping on the door

"Yeah" Ella replied opening the door before turning back and picking up her mud covered clothes.

"You got a second?" He asked, stepping in the bathroom before she had a chance to respond closing and locking the door behind him.

"Apparently I do" Ella replied raising her eye brow and stepping away from him slightly

"Didn't mean ta scare ya" he said, the tone of his voice was fake and his smile seemed to pain him

"You didn't" Ella replied glancing at her back pack with the but of the gun was slightly showing. Silently she hoped he wouldn't notice it.

"I need to talk to ya about Lori" He started causing Ella to hold her hand up in his face and shake it at him.

"No, I already told her TWICE I couldn't do it." Ella said sternly looking him in the eye "I am not trained for it, there are to many things that can go wrong, we have no idea how far along she is. There are just to many things that can go wrong" Ella explained holding a finger out for each reason she gave him.

"There's gotta be something you can do" Shane pleaded losing his fake tone and taking on a slightly bitter one as his brows furrowed and a deep frown over took his face. Ella let out an annoyed sigh as she ran her hand over her face and rocked on her heels groaning in thought.

"I just don't think you understand" Ella started her voice soft this time as she took in a deep breath and place a hand on his arm "This isn't like going to the clinic and coming home a few hours later drugged and bleeding. She could die which is a fate far worse than your husband finding out you slept with his best friend, I am a heart surgeon it is an entirely different region of the body. Is this even what you want?"

"Don't matter what I want doc." He replied pushing her hand off his arm and roughly unlocking the bathroom door and stomping out leaving Ella staring out the door, shaking her head at him.

"There you are, I've been lookin' for you get in here" Maggie said nodding her head to the room they shared, Ella grabbed her back pack shoving the gun underneath her clean clothes before zipping it closed she gathered her dirty clothes in her free hand and made her way to the room closing the door behind her.

"I gotta talk to you bout Lori and Shane" Maggie said as soon as she herd the door click in to place, causing Ella to sigh

"man does everyone but Rick know?" Ella asked as she dropped her things on top of the two medical duffle bags before shoving it all under the bed and falling on to it.

"no, well I don't know but still you told her you couldn't?" Maggie asked sitting on the end of Ella's bed

"twice I told her I couldn't twice, and I just told Shane I couldn't" Ella confirmed

"She wants someone to go to the pharamcy and get her abortion pills since you can't" Maggie said before quickly repeating how she found out to Ella.

"Just let them do what they want we got bigger fish to fry" Ella said as she moved her self so she was sitting next to Maggie looking out the small window.

"What?" Maggie asked cursiouly

"Merle saw your momma and the others in the barn" Ella replied causing Maggie to suck in a sharp breath "And Daryl thinks that the walkers from the city are making their way closer to the farm"

"Why's he think that? They gonna tell everyone whats in the barn?"

"We saw four while hunting, and I don't think so." Ella replied

"You don't think so?" Maggie prodded as she leaned back on to the bed and let out the breath she'd been holding

"They aren't gonna say anything as long as I talk to your daddy about it." Ella replied

"You know he won't listen, he just thinks their sick"

"I almost got bit today Mag, they are not just sick we all know that but him" Ella said looking over her shoulder at her friend who had silent tears streaked down her face

"I know, you don't have to convince me it's him" Maggie said as the tears contiued causing Ella to frown and pat her on the hand.

"We'll figure it out" Ella said attempting to comfort her friend.

* * *

Beth cringed at the feel of the chickens leg breaking under the pressure of her hand, she shook the feeling and quickly shoved it in to the burlap bag with the others before leaving the coop and heading for the back of the barn. Throwing the bag over her shoulder she climbed the ladder leading in to the hay loft, looking down for a second she saw the four decaying bodies groaning and slamming them selves in to the wooden walls in attempts to escape. Her frown deepended as she watched her mother claw at one of the walls where sun light peeked slightly in at the seems of the boards.

"Dinner" She called to them before dumping the bag of helpless chickens down to them, the hen's each landing with a thud some dieing on impact others trying to use their one good leg to scurry away. Her stomach turned as the walkers grabbed the chickens and bit in to them a satisified groan over taking them, she could feel the bile rising in her throat as she watched her mother viciously tare apart a small brown chicken.

"Oh momma" Beth mummbled sadly turning to walk away from the ledge but loosing her footing on the loose hay that was scattered about and fell backwards in to the pit where the walkers resided. She landed hard on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs and shooking a sharp pain up her side. She gasped loudly before opening her eyes, fear over taking her when she realized all Four were standing around her blood covering their faces as they watched her for a moment before attacking.

"NO! NO! NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

* * *

The violent screams stopped Daryl and Merle from gutting and cleaning the Doe they'd drug back to the house from their hunting trip this morning. Daryl's hand immediately flew to his hunting knife while Merle grabbed at the hand gun on his waist and headed towards the barn. There was already a small group forming around the doors, Shane and Rick were breaking the locks off and pulling the doors open when a decaying arm flew out grabbing at them causing them all to move back just as Hershel and Otis appeared terrified looks across their faces.

"Where's the screaming coming from?" Hershel asked his voice frantic as he looked at the group and then to the barn before falling to his knee's

"What's going on here?" Shane asked as he pushed the doors closed on the arm

"Walkers in the barn" Merle stated

"Walkers don't scream who was screamin'?" Rick asked looking over the crowd trying to figure out who was missing

"Beth" Otis replied his tone quiet and sad

"She was feeding them" Hershel added

"Feeding them like they were your damn pets?" Shane asked his face flushed red in anger as he held the now pounding doors shut

"we gotta go in there and try to help her" Glenn said stepping forward but Dale's hand flying to his shoulder stopped him from going any further, the silent shake of Dale's head told him all he needed to know.

"What's going on out here?" Ella asked as she catiously stepped on to the porch Patrica, Maggie, Lori and Carl hovering in the door way behind her.

"Go in side" Hershel ordered as he stood up and stepped towards the barn.

"No. We heard the screaming what's going on" Maggie said firmly as she passed Ella and headed quickly towards the barn "Daddy what's going on?"

"Get in the house Maggie" Hershel ordered again

"No, tell me right now what's goin on" Maggie asked as she stomped up to him, and looked over the group taking in their grim looks. "What the fuck happened?" She asked her tone harsh and sharp as she looked at Hershel with narrow eyes.

* * *

A/N OKAY I AM GONNA CUT IT RIGHT HERE BECAUSE WELL I HAVE AN ALMOST 20 MONTH OLD LITTLE BALL OF CRAZY WHO JUST WOKE UP FROM HIS NAP SO I'LL POST THE REST LATER TONIGHT :-)


End file.
